Fireworks
by Drace929
Summary: Hiking, hockey, baseball and fireworks- just a short one-shot based off of this weekends events.


**A/N: Just a very short one-shot based around these weeks photos. Enjoy! Also I own nothing :)**

* * *

 **Fireworks**

* * *

AJ was curled into her pillow keeping her eyes tightly shut as the sun battled the curtains of the Arizona resort. She felt warm hands wrap around her waist and a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

"It's time to get up." Punk informed his wife and she scrunched her nose.

"Don't want to." She mumbled curling further into her pillow. "I don't know why you have to wake me up this early when you're the only one that has to be awake this early."

"You used to love being up early." Punk reminded her.

"When I worked I was used to it." AJ pointed out with a yawn.

"Well you know how I like to start my mornings." He added coyly and although he couldn't see her face he knew she was smiling, she loved being woken up by him and since she had been home he had woken her up almost the same way every morning.

"I don't think you have time." She said opening her eyes and looking towards the bedside table at the bright red digital clock.

"You're right we don't, tonight after the Hawks win we'll have to make this time up." He said sitting up. "Come on we can't be late."

"Where am I going?" she asked not sitting up but rolling over to watch him walk around the room and slip on his boxers.

"I thought you'd like to come hiking with me and the boys today." Punk suggested and her eyes lit up. He knew she loved hiking, while he did it for exercise she just loved being out on a cliff with nature.

"Really?" she asked trying not to sound too excited.

"Yea they said it was fine." He said to her. "Come on get dressed."

Punk smiled as she literally jumped out of the bed and ran to her suitcase to find clothing. He didn't even bother to put on a shirt as he tied his sneakers and AJ grabbed her hat that he had gotten her two Christmas's ago.

"I spent the entire week by the pool and being pampered in the resort and now I'm going to go hiking, hope I'm not rusty." She teased.

"Did you have fun this week?" he asked her and she smiled.

Although Punk trained all day he took her out to dinner almost every night and did pay to have her pampered, facials, massages, saunas and she even went to some of his training classes and cheered him on and worked out a bit herself but this week had literally been the first real vacation she had in she didn't know how long. Puerto Rico she was with family, the honeymoon was about the two of them but Punk made sure she was treated like a princess this entire week alone and she loved every second of it.

"I loved it, I miss Larry though." She admitted. "He would have really liked it here."

"I don't know this place is pretty clean he wouldn't be able to eat the garbage or try to eat chewed up gum." Punk teased.

"Seriously I thought I'd be spending the entire week locked in the hotel room while you did all sorts of fun things but you surprised me and took care of everything." She said to him happily. "Thank you." She said walking over to him and taking a seat on his lap, giving him a sweet kiss.

"You deserved this week." He said to her. "You worked your ass off with a bad neck for a year, you've run around with me whenever you got the chance."

"And now I'm all refreshed." She said to him.

"Good you'll need it." He said easing her off of his lap and grabbing a bottle of water. "We won't have a lot time after the hike, we'll come back here shower, call a cab, get on a plane, head straight to the arena then I told CJ if we had time we'd stop by and watch the Angels."

"I'm tired just thinking about it." She admitted and he frowned slightly.

"You don't have to come on this hike today." He assured her.

"No! I want to go as long as you don't mind having your wife tag along." She teased slipping her phone into her pocket.

"Not at all." He said honestly.

"Just know that if a snake comes at me I'm screaming." She warned him. She knew he ran into a lot of snakes on his last hike.

"I won't let any snake touch you, promise." He smirked.

* * *

In Anaheim Punk was speeding as he usually did whenever he did when behind the wheel of a car.

"And you call me a bad driver." She remarked holding onto the dashboard in front of her.

"I'm not a bad driver I'm just fast." He defended. "And we're running late."

"I'd like to get there alive." She said glaring at him but he just rolled his eyes.

"I'm a good driver." He defended. "I've never had an accident."

"Shh!" AJ hushed him and he shot her a quick confused look. "Do not jinx something like that." She warned him horrified.

"Oh come on." He laughed. "You're the one that has constant accidents." He pointed out. "How many dents did I have removed from your car three months ago?" he asked her.

"I don't know how those got there." She replied innocently.

"I want to know how our insurance has never gone up." Punk said to her as he sped down the highway.

"I've been lucky to always hit cars that are owned by men." She shrugged innocently and he looked towards her. "Oh relax I just start to cry and they don't call the police."

"Must be nice to be hot." He remarked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Must be nice to have a hot wife." She shot back and he grinned.

"I'm not complaining." Punk said happily.

"Nervous about the game?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yea I am." He said to her. "I hope they win and if they do…you won't be getting much sleep tonight yourself."

"The best part of the Blackhawks winning." She teased.

"Did you enjoy the hike today?" he asked her.

"Yes it was amazing the view was breathtaking." She sighed happily resting against the seat. "Thanks for letting me tag along."

"Anytime, everyone loved you anyway. You made us all look bad." He laughed. "I feel like we were slowing you down."

"You were but that's ok." She giggled. "But I think everyday should start on top of the world."

"We'll go on more hikes." He promised her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea we'll do it again real soon." He said to her. "I like your hair by the way." He said to her casually.

"Messy and undone?" she laughed.

"It's beautiful." He argued. "A little curly, all natural." He told her honestly.

"I have no makeup on, barely brushed my hair after the shower and a white tank-top on." She pointed out.

"And yet you're still the most beautiful woman in the world." He said simply. "The TSA agent was dying to pat you down."

"Oh stop with that. You just like to argue at airports." She laughed.

"How come you're always 'randomly' selected to be searched? How come it's never me?" he asked her annoyed.

"Because you're mean." She said to him.

"No because I don't wear tight jeans and little tank tops." He said under his breath.

"Problem with my outfit?" she asked him curiously with a smile.

"Not at all." He defended. "I think you look amazing and if that's what you're comfortable in that's fine by me."

"Good." She said looking at her phone.

"But you know the arena gets cold." He pointed out. "You should bring your jacket just in case."

"Just in case of course." She agreed trying not to smile.

* * *

Punk kept a tight grip on his wife's hand as they entered the Honda center together and headed straight to their seats.

"You're right it is cold." She said slipping on her jacket.

"I'm always right." He said looking at a hockey program. She let out a yawn and he looked towards her. "Tired?"

"A little." She said waiting for the game start. "Don't worry I'll be fine to see CJ."

"I don't want you to go if you're too tired I'll just meet up with in the morning." Punk said to her. "No it's alright." She said to him. "Besides you won't have time in the morning we have any early flight home."

"Oh yea I changed those." He said skimming the program he was looking at.

"Why? I don't want you to get back too late since you have to train Monday." She argued shaking her head. "You need to rest this week has killed you."

"You're right so I decided we'd stay here on Sunday." He said to her closing the program. "Do you want hot chocolate to help warm you up?"

"Phil we can't just stay another day I'm sure your sister is fed up with Larry. I know you think I'm tired but I've traveled more before don't worry." She assured him.

"I already made plans." He said to her. "They can't be changed and I can't change our tickets again so we're going to stay here tomorrow and fly back Monday."

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked him.

"What do you think?" he laughed. "We're going to Disneyland."

"You're lying." She said trying not to sound too excited incase he was just teasing her.

"No I'm not we're going to Disneyland." He said to her.

"You're not messing with me?" she asked him in a warning voice.

"No." He laughed. "You mentioned you've never been and I think everyone has to go at least once. It's literally right here besides you've done so much for this week the least I could do was plan something for just us."

"Thank you!" She squealed almost jumping out of her seat completely and giving him such a deep kiss that he almost forgot he was at the hockey game. "You are truly the best husband in the world."

"Ahh gee thanks." He said teasingly.

"You'll go on all of the rides with me?" she asked keeping her arms loosely wrapped his neck.

"Pink promise." He promised.

"And you'll buy me cotton candy even though it will be ridiculously expensive?" She asked him and again he nodded. "And you'll wear matching Mickey mouse ears with me?"

"Oh no I won't do that." He said laughing. "But I'll buy you a hat." She just pouted in response. "What if someone sees me?"

"Then they'll know you'll do absolutely anything to make your wife happy." She said giving him that cute hopeful innocent smile that got him every time.

"Fine." He muttered almost disgusted with himself.

"So it will just be us?" she asked him.

"Just the two of us eating a bunch of crap, looking like children and going on rides until we get sick." He said enthusiastically.

"I love you." She said giving one last kiss before pulling away.

* * *

Now sitting a few rows behind the catcher watching the Angels play Punk was on cloud nine, which made AJ just as happy. It did get chillier as AJ wrapped her arms around one of Punk's strong ones and cuddled into it to help keep warm.

"You ok?" he asked looking down at her and she nodded. "If you think you can make it they're having fireworks after the game."

"I love fireworks." She said resting her head against his arm and watching the game.

Punk turned his head and placed an unexpected kiss on the top of her head and she just smiled in response. He loved spending this week with her and was grateful she decided to sacrifice a week of her own time from finishing up her book and working on a few other things that she'd be revealing later on. She was truly his work and since she retired his training had improved along with his attitude in general.

"Thank for this week." She said keeping her eyes on the game.

"Thank you for this week." He said challenging her. "You don't even know how much it means to me to have you with me throughout all of this."

"I do know which is why I'm doing it." She said still resting comfortably against his arm.

"And just so you know whatever you need when you start this book thing and whatever else you're doing you've got me, you don't even have to ask." He said to her.

"I know that already." She laughed. "So Disneyland huh?"

"Disneyland." He said resting bending his neck so his head was resting on top of hers.

"What's it like?" she asked.

"I still can't believe you've never gone." He chuckled.

"By the time I was able to afford to go there I was working six days a week." She reminded him.

"It's everything you see on TV." He said to her. "And I know you love crazy fast rides so it's just the place for you."

"I'm so excited." She said in a still sleepy voice.

"You sound it." He laughed.

"I can't help that you've ran me around all day." She defended.

"Day isn't over yet." He reminded her.

"When are these fireworks so we can say hi to CJ and go back to the hotel?" she asked him.

"Soon." He promised.

* * *

After saying hello and catching up with his old buddy and watching the fireworks at the stadium it was finally time to get AJ back to the hotel. He had been looking more forward to this then the game itself. Sure after the hike they jumped into the shower together but that was strictly to save time and there was no fooling around. He quickly got out of the bathroom because he knew AJ would be sleeping soon and sure enough she was passed out cold in the bed. He couldn't help but groan upon seeing her looking so perfect on the bed.

She was ready for him by only wearing her bra and panties but she was completely sprawled out and sleeping. He threw his head back and walked over to the bed and gently pulled the comforter up over her. She was going to have another big day tomorrow too so letting her sleep was the right thing to do. Punk clad in only in his boxers crawled into the bed next to her and pulled up the covers.

"If I didn't think you were the best husband before now I do." He heard his wife laugh and his eyes shot open and looked towards her.

"You were messing with me?" he asked in awe of her boarder line cruel joke.

"Yes!" she laughed rolling on top of him. "And you were going to just let me sleep." She said giving him a deep drawn out open-mouthed kiss. "You deserve to celebrate a good week of training and your team winning."

"I knew I married you for a reason." He grinned cupping her face then running his fingers gently down her neck.

"Are you ready to celebrate?" she asked teasingly rolling into him and that's when he quickly switched positions so he was looming over her now.

"Are you ready to end the day with true fireworks?" he asked almost warningly.

She just smiled and pulled his face down to meet hers and the truly set fireworks off that night.

* * *

 **Told ya it was short!**


End file.
